Am stram gram !
by Haruhito
Summary: Quand des allusions foireuses se mêlent à des illusions. Quand une certaine chinoise parle de ses problème à un certain rouquin. Quand on apprend qu'un certain kendoka a une certaine relation avec un certains blandinet.


**Auteur : **Miky-chan

**Titre : **Am stram gram

**Disclaimer : **les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating : **M

**Prairing :** Allen x Lavi

**Note de l'auteur : **c'est le premier one-shot laven que je mets sur le site. Faut dire que c'est surtout le seul que j'ai réussit à finir … bon alors beaucoup de dialogue et pas beaucoup de description … J'avais trop la flemme de décrire … ou plutôt je ne savais pas quoi décrire. Aussi, c'est mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgent.

Et surtout … vous en avez marre de voir Allen de faire dominer par Lavi ou par Kanda ? Vous en avez marre que se soit lui qui endure et les autres qui font subir ? Dans ce cas lisez mes amis, lisez !

Enfin bon … Enjoy =) !

**Résumé **:Quand des allusions foireuses se mêlent à des illusions. Quand une certaine chinoise parle de ses problème à un certain rouquin. Quand on apprend qu'un certain kendoka a une certaine relation avec un certains blandinet.

Fic corrigée

Quand je sortis du réfectoire, Lenalee me passa devant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cependant, je vis très clairement qu'elle pleurait. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle pleurait quand des exorcistes mourraient, mais d'après ce que je savais, aucun exorciste n'avait été envoyé en mission. _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a alors ?_

Je décidais d'aller voir Komui.

-Komui ?

-Ah Lavi, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. Est-ce que Lenalee est là ?

-Non.

Une aura noire se dégagea de lui. Il me regardait avec un air de … fou-allié ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu voir ma chère et tendre, Lenalee ?

-Euh … Pour rien du tout !

Et je m'enfuis de son bureau pour ne pas avoir à faire à la fureur « Ne touche pas à ma petite Lenalee ou tu le regretteras » de Komui.

Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner et finalement je savais peut être où se trouvait Lenalee.

Depuis que je la connaissais, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, elle allait dans la salle d'entrainement de Yuu, pour faire de la méditation.

Je frappais à la porte tandis qu'une merveilleuse voix me répondait.

-Si t'es le Baka usagi, n'entre pas ou t'auras à faire à moi !

Si on n'avait été dans une bande dessiné, une grosse goutte serait collée sur ma tempe. Mais j'entrais quand même dans la salle à mes risques et périls.

-Euh… salut Yuuouuuaah !

-Je t'avais prévenu baka usagi.

-Ha ha … Heu … Je peux parler à Lenalee s'te plait ?

-Hm ? Okay. Lenalee, le crétin veut te parler.

Lenalee qui était installée derrière Yuu se leva. Elle portait une jolie tunique chinoise qui s'harmoniser très bien avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés. Je la trouvais vraiment très belle. Non, pas que je l'aimais, mais la voir sans ses deux couettes, c'était non seulement rare, mais en plus ça lui allait bien.

-Tu veux me parler Lavi ?

Elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. _Je n'ai donc pas rêvé…_

-Oui. Ecoute, tu sais si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, je serai là pour t'écouter. Et même si je ne peux pas te donner de conseil, je peux toujours essayer de te réconforter.

Je vis qu'elle fut étonnée par le discours que je venais de faire. Ses joues devinrent rouges et ses yeux redevinrent mouillés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se jeta dans mes bras et ses larmes coulèrent.

-Lenalee ?

-C'est … C'est …c'est Allen ….

-Allen ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il … il ….

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle dans ma chambre ?

-Hum hum….

Je me dirigeais avec elle dans la chambre qui faisait plutôt office de bibliothèque à moi et au panda.

Je m'installais sur ma chaise de bureau tout en dégageant les quelques livres qui jonchaient le sol. J'indiquais à Lenalee qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit. Je lui passais des mouchoirs et elle commença à me raconter ce qui s'était passé.

-Ce matin je suis allée voir Allen pour lui faire part de mes sentiments. Et là, il … il m'a … il …

-Il t'a rejeté ? Fis-je, étonné qu'Allen n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Ses larmes recommencèrent à émerger.

-Oui …

-Mais … pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit … qu'il n'avait les même sentiments envers moi … que son cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un … mais il ne m'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait…

-Ah ?

Le cœur d'Allen était déjà pris …_ mais par qui ?_

-Eh bien …

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour me consoler, mais je te remercie de m'avoir écouté.

-Euh ce n'est rien … Je suis content d'avoir au moins pu t'aider.

-Oui. Grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un. Mais surtout ne dis rien à nii-san, il risque de … faire des tas de choses à Allen.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Mais … tu as une idée de qui aurait capturé le cœur d'Allen ?

-Je pense que c'est Kanda. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Yuu ? Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher des poux !

-Je sais. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ?

Elle m'avait dit ça avec un sourire.

-Même s'il m'a rejeté, je veux qu'il soit heureux.

Je la regardais sans comprendre alors que je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Si tu veux, je peux essayer de savoir de qui il est amoureux.

-Oui. Merci.

Elle sortit de ma chambre, souriante. A croire que cela lui avait fait du bien de parler. _J'en suis heureux …_

Heureux … mais ….

De quoi ?

_… que Lenalee m'en ait parlé ?_

_ … qu'Allen l'ait rejeté ?_

_ … de savoir que ça lui a fait du bien de m'en parlé ?_

_Je ne sais pas …_

Je décidais d'aller voir Kanda. Après, peut être que Lenalee avait raison… Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur se serra …_ Non … il ne faut pas que ça revienne …_

Je me permis cependant de faire une petite sieste avant d'aller voir celui qui risquer de me trucider si jamais j'avais faux… J'ai nommé, le sexy, le charismatique, le tueur, le bouffeur de sobas, le glacier, le (hé ho ! ça suffit ils ont compris je crois !) en bref : Yuu Kanda.

Etant donné l'heure qu'il était, je me dirigeais directement vers le réfectoire. Là, à une table du fond, seul et en train de manger vous savez quoi, Yuu.

Je m'approchais et vint m'asseoir en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux le lapin ?

-Je voudrai te poser une question.

-Si elle n'est pas idiote.

-Elle est au contraire, très sérieuse, pour moi et pour Lenalee.

-Donc elle est idiote.

-Hey ! J'ai dit « pour moi et Lenalee »

-Oui. Mais toi tu es un crétin de lapin, et Lenalee est au moins aussi abrutie que toi. Alors tu vois ? C'est donc une question idiote.

Si on était dans une bande-dessinée, une veine rouge se dessinerait sur mes tempes.

-Peut importe. Donc la question est … es tu gay ?

-Qu'est ce ça peut te faire ?

-Beaucoup de choses.

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-Okay.

Je sortis un calepin de ma poche et commençais à écrire.

-Donc … ignore la question … s'en fiche … cache quelque chose …

-J'ai jamais dit tout ça !

-T'avais qu'à répondre sérieusement.

-Tss.

-Bon, passons maintenant à THE question suicidaire. Est-ce que tu … as une relation avec Allen ?

PFFFFFF !

_Merde … il a recraché ses sobas … tous aux abris !_

-Comment est que … comment tu sais ça toi ?

_Pardon ?_

-Comment je sais quoi ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai … cette… relation avec le moyashi ?

_Mais alors ça veut dire que … Lenalee avait raison …_

-Euh … je … on y a réfléchit avec Lenalee et on a cru … que … enfin voilà quoi …

-Pour une fois que tu découvres un truc qui est vrai. Mais ne dit rien sinon …

Il dégaina Mugen et le pointa sur moi.

-Pro …Promis !

- Tss. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois au courant.

-Bon j'y vais.

Je quittai la table un peu déstabilisé. Alors c'était vrai …_ Allen et Yuu avaient ce genre de relation … _

Mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois.

_Non … il ne faut pas …_

Je m'orientais vers la chambre d'Allen et une fois arrivé, je frappais.

-Oui ?

-C'est Lavi. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, oui.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Allen et remarquai que sa chambre était en bazar. Ses draps étaient froissés, de même que son oreiller et édredon. Il y avait plein d'habits par terre et je remarquais par ailleurs l'uniforme d'exorciste de Yuu. Ils avaient donc fait leur ébat ici il y a peu.

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le croire …

-Au fait Lavi, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

-Ah oui ! Et bien j'aimerai savoir si tu … tu es gay ?

-Hum ? Bah pourquoi cette question tout à coup ?

-C'est pour savoir… Pour moi et Lenalee.

-Ah, je vois. Elle t'a raconté alors. Et bien oui, je suis gay.

-Et est ce que … tu as une relation assez particulière avec Kanda ?

-Hein ? Comment es tu au courant ? On croyait pourtant avoir été assez discret … zut.

-Alors c'est vrai …

_Non … Allen … Pourquoi … pourquoi tu l'as choisit lui ?_

-De quoi ?

-Tu as vraiment … ce genre de relation, avec lui … Et … depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis … hum … Et bien ça s'est passé lors de notre dernière mission. Donc depuis … deux mois ! Oui, depuis deux mois.

Il m'avait dit ça avec son sourire éternel qui le rendait irrésistible.

-Mais pourquoi ? Que… qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?

_Merde … j'ai craqué …_

-Lavi … ? Ça va ? Tu es bizarre ?

-Euh… Oui … désolé … Mais tu sais, tu devrais rendre l'uniforme à Yuu. Il risque d'avoir bientôt une mission … Et en même temps vous pourrez en profiter pour faire … ça.

-Hein ? Oh non.

Il venait de plaquer sa main sur son visage et commençait à rigoler.

-Oh non Lavi ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que Kanda et moi ont a … fait ce genre de choses quand même ?

-Ben si ! C'est bien votre relation non ?

Il recommença à rire et cette fois ci, un véritable fou rire.

- On n'a pas du tout « ce genre » de relation. On ne sort pas ensemble, je te rassure tout de suite. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne sortirai avec un kendoka bourru, asocial et bouffeur de sobas !

-Hein ?

Je devais tirer une tronche de trois mètres.

-Mais alors …

Il avait reprit la parole.

-ça veut dire que si tu étais aussi bizarre … Tu ne t'intéresserais pas à moi par hasard ?

-Que ? Pas du tout !

-Tu es sûr ?

Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. _Merde ! Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite !_

-Evidemment que je suis sûr !

-Ah bon. Parce que moi …

On n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il mit une de ses mains sur une de mes joues et me lécha l'autre. _OH. MY. GOD._

-Qu'est… ce … que tu … racontes… Allen … ?

-La vérité Lavi.

-Tu veux dire que tu-

Allen venait de m'embrasser. _Je comprenais mieux… Si Allen avait repoussé Lenalee, ce n'était pas parce qu'il sortait avec Kanda mais c'est parce … qu'il m'aime ? _

-Allen … Tu … m'aimes ?

-Tu devines bien. Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ?

-Quand même je te croyais plus attentif.

Je le poussais sur le lit. Désormais, c'étais moi le dominateur. Non pas que je m'aimais pas que se soit lui qui prenne l'initiative, mais … quand même. _N'empêche que … tous mes sentiments sont revenus… Même si je ne les avais pas tous oublié… Il a suffit que j'entende son nom pour que tout revienne… Toutes mes barrières sont brisées._

-Après tout ce temps que l'on a passé ensemble, je croyais que tu t'en étais aperçu.

-Alors ça veut dire oui ?

-D'après toi.

Je l'embrassais pour confirmer ma réponse. Je retirais mon t-shirt et l'allongeais sur le lit. Pour lui montrer que nous allions passer aux choses sérieuses, je pris son ruban rouge et blanc dans ma bouche et je tirais dessus pour l'enlever.

Il rougit comme une tomate mais n'émit aucune protestation.

Je continuais donc de le déshabiller en dégrafant ses boutons de chemises. Une fois cela fait, je commençais à mordre ses tétons. Il poussa un gémissement, signe qu'il n'était pas insensible à mes caresses.

Je décidais d'enlever son pantalon.

Là encore, il ne dit rien et me regarda juste faire.

Je lui retirais en même temps son slip et commençais des mouvements de va et viens sur son sexe.

- ! La … Lavi !

Je continuais les va et viens tout en faisant attention aux émotions qu'adoptait Allen.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me retrouvais cependant à la place qu'Allen avait occupée il y a quelques secondes. Autrement dit, sur le lit et Allen, au dessus de moi.

-A… Allen ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait toi au dessus.

-Euh … parce que je suis le plus vieux ? Parce que j'ai surement plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine là ?

-Ce ne sont pas des excuses.

-Mais je- ! A… Allen !

Il avait commencé à me mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à la mienne, où elles s'unirent toutes les deux. Il m'ôta ma ceinture, et mon pantalon suivit aussitôt. Il fit les mêmes mouvements que j'avais faits précédemment, mais cette fois ci, il le prit en bouche. Je commençais vraiment à gémir tout en me disant qu'il était plus doué que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Après quelques minutes à avoir continué ses mouvements, il s'arrêta et sans que je m'y attende, il introduit un doigt dans mon intimité. Je criais un gémissement de douleur qui se transformait petit à petit en gémissement de plaisir, au fur et à mesure que son doigt bougeait.

-Allen … Plus … Plus !

Il m'en donna plus en introduisant deux doigts. Mes plaintes se firent de plus en plus entendre. J'en demandais encore.

-Allen … S'il te plait … fais le !

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te le donne tout de suite …

Il retira ses trois doigts de mon intimité et présenta quelque chose de plus gros. Voyant que ça n'arrivait pas, j'en devenais vraiment … frustré.

-Allen … s'il te plait …

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui ….Je t'en pris, fais le !

Il répondit à mon attente en l'introduisant doucement dans mon intimité.

-Hum !

En s'immisçant dans mon corps, je poussais des plaintes. Cela me faisait vraiment mal. Mais petit à petit, tout en le bougeant dans mon corps, je commençais à m'y habituer.

-A… Allen …

Il m'embrassa. Il commença à faire bouger son bassin ce qui me procurais plus de plaisir que de douleur. Il accélérait la cadence au fur et à mesure et ce, pour mon plus grand bonheur. On finit finalement par craquer, lui en moi, et moi sur le lit. Il se laissa tomber sur moi tandis que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et commençais à les caresser. Finalement, ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes que je décidais d'interrompre le silence qui s'était mis en place.

-Au fait, qu'elle genre de relation tu as avec Yuu ?

-Et bien en fait, on a fait un pacte le jour de la mission. Lui, m'apprend le kendo, mois je lui apprends les coutumes européennes. Et parlant coutumes, je veux dire des choses genre le mikado, les petits chevaux, halloween, et puis tu sais les Am stram gram et les trucs des trois petits cochons…

-Am stram gram ? C'est quoi ça ? Un jeu ?

-Ouais, si tu veux. C'est plutôt un genre de chose que l'on utilise pour prendre une décision.

-Comme ?

-Et bien comme…

Il commença à me caresser mon torse.

-Tu serais d'accord de dire notre relation à Lenalee ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'elle mérite de savoir.

-Et bien moi, je suis contre.

-Ah ? Et on va faire comment pour savoir ce qu'on fait ?

-On va utiliser l'Am stram gram.

-Tu le fais alors.

-Bien sûr. Alors : Am stram gram pic et pic et colégram.

Tout en disant ses mots, il alternait son doigt sur moi et sur lui. Finalement son doigt se termina sur lui.

-Bon et bien on le dira à Lenalee.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai été éliminé, donc on prend ton choix. Dès demain matin, on le lui dira.

-D'accords. Bon allez, on va dormir parce que suis quand même crevé moi.

-Oui. Good night Lavi.

-Bonne nuit Allen.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, se fut pour voir Allen qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Tu sors ?

-Oui, j'ai faim et je dois aller parler à Lenalee.

-Tu m'attends ? Je voudrais aller lui parler moi-aussi.

-Okay, mais fais vite, j'ai vraiment faim.

-Hum.

Je pris les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain qu'il y avait dans la chambre d'Allen. Je pris une bonne douche qui me réveillais totalement et sortit pour aller au réfectoire, endroit favori du blandinet.

Là-bas, il y avait effectivement Lenalee. Je me dirigeais vers sa tablée et nous discutâmes un bon moment en attendant qu'Allen revienne.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de prendre sa commande, il s'installa à la table où nous étions et commença à parler à Lenalee.

-Ecoute Lenalee, comme me l'a dit Lavi, tu as droit à une explication alors … si je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que je considère plus comme une sœur, qu'une petite amie, et que je suis gay.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude. _Il a oublié le plus important._

-Et qu'en fait, j'aime Lavi. Voilà.

Nous attendions sa réaction et finalement nous eûmes droit à un merveilleux sourire qui nous aveugla presque. Je déconne, bien évidemment.

-Merci. Je suis contente d'avoir eu des réponses claires. Et je ne t'en veux pas Allen, du moment que tu es heureux.

-Euh … Merci Lenalee…

Il semblait totalement pris au dépourvu.

Nous nous remîmes à discuter de tout et de rien tandis que la porte du réfectoire claqua. Evidemment, c'était Yuu. Il semblait qu'il chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et il semblait aussi que cette chose n'était autre qu'Allen.

-Oi ! Moyashi !

Le dit moyashi se retourna.

-Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Cet après midi, seize heures, dans la salle d'entrainement.

Son visage se fendit en un sourire radieux.

-Compris !

Et le kendoka repartit comme il était venu.

-Euh … qu'est ce qu'il y a cet aprèm ?

-Entrainement de kendo.

-Hein ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'on se ferait une partie d'échec !

-Bon et bien, toi, échec, moi, entrainement.

-De quoi ?

-AM STRAM GRAM !

The end x)

Je me suis bien éclaté à écrire le quiproquo de la relation qu'il y avait entre Allen et Kanda XD

Ja ne !

Miky ~


End file.
